No todo lo que es malo termina malo
by Minimara
Summary: Tom Riddle y Ginny se ven a escondidas en el bosque prohibido, el no tiene una conexion con Voldemort ya que son dos personas diferentes, pero que pasara si el le pide escapar con ella.TomxGinny,one-shot


__

Sabia que no debía volver, sabia que lo que estaba haciendo era una traición, mas grande, a sus amigos, a su familia, a Harry...pero no podía evitarlo. Tan solo el recuerdo de su blanca piel sobre la suya o la de sus aparentes labios fríos, que realmente eran tibios, le hacia volver todas las noches al bosque prohibido.

Antes pensaba que solo ella se había sacrificado para poder estar con el, pero al saber que el hizo un hechizo para que Voldemort y Tom Ryddle fueran dos personas diferentes, pero que ambas eran malas, y hacían el mal.

No pudo evitar que el pensamiento de salir corriendo y votarlo todo pasara por su mente, ya que no _debía. _

Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo al escuchar unas pisadas en hojas secas, esas pisadas, que se escuchaban con elegancia y fuerza, junto con decisión. Vio su sombra formarse al hacer constaste con su cuerpo, y sabia que ya no podía volver atrás. Por que sabia, que apenas sus ojos vieran los suyos, sus manos se tocaran, su olor la inundara y su boca la tocara, se olvidaría de todo, del honor, de la honradez, de la lealtad, de su nombre, de todo, incluso que estaba en el bosque prohibido.

Se dio vuelta cuando sintió su olor cerca, y los pasos de el más cerca.

_Ya tienes 17, sabes lo que haces, ya no eres una pequeña niña. _Se mencionaba mil beses Ginny en su cabeza.

Cerro los ojos y abrió la boca al sentir unos brazos abrazándola, apegándola a un tibio cuerpo que era mas alto que el suyo, sus manos grandes descansaban en su pecho y su cabeza se encontraba en su cuello, descansando, oliendo a la chica, tratando de unirse tan solo con ese contacto.

-Ginebra. Susurro a su odio luego de besar su cuello.

-Tom. Dijo en un suspiro, acariciando el rostro de Ryddle con una mano, mientras este cerraba los ojos al contacto. Luego la volteo y se miraron a los ojos, el tenia un aire de superioridad innato, y ella lo miraba con una calidez.

Se inclino hasta tomar el porte de Ginny, quien estaba de puntillas para ayudarlo. Puso suavemente su mano sobre el rostro de Ginny y lo acerco al suyo.

-¿me amas? Pregunto Ginny al sentir el roce de sus labios.

-te amo. Dijo rodeando la cintura de la joven con sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto? Volvió a preguntar, tratando que el olor varonil y a menta que emanaba del no la embriagara por completo.

-mas de cuanto deseo que mis sueños se hagan realidad, que es mucho, y esta noche, como siempre, voy a demostrártelo. Término y la beso, metiendo su lengua como sabia que le gustaba, apretando sus cuerpos lo mas que podía, acariciando sus caderas. La apoyo contra el tronco de un pino que estaba cerca, profundizando mas el beso, recorriendo cada rincón de la boca de Ginny.

El saco su varita y se aparecieron en el despacho secreto de Salazar, aun besándose. Con cuidado le saco la capa a Ginny y se la saco el, se sentó en un diván muy mullido que estaba cerca y la sentó en su regazo, sacándole el chaleco, el que distinguía la insignia Gryffindor.

Le abrió la blusa por completo, dejándola en el piso, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados mientras suspiraba al sentir los labios de Tom en su cuello, y sintiendo como su piel se ponía de gallina al sentir los dedos de Tom en su espalda, encaminándose a su sostén, desabrochándolo con éxito, pero aun sin sacarlo de su piel.

Ella puso las manos en la cremallera del poleron negro de Tom, y la bajo, sacándolo, dejándolo junto al suyo en el piso, luego puso las manos en la parte de debajo de la polera negra del mismo, halándola hacia arriba sacándola, y al fin recostarse sobre su pecho, el cual beso, y acaricio.

Luego el tomo su rostro y lo alzo a su altura y se besaron, mientras terminaba de sujetarle el sostén, bajando de su boca a su cuello, donde se permitió unos cuantos besos, para luego bajar a sus senos, y besarlos, acariciarlos tiernamente, deleitándose al escuchar los suspiros de placer de ginny.

Las manos de tom iban de su espalda al broche de su falda escolar, el cual desabotono con facilidad, para luego bajar el cierre de esta, y sacarla por completo. Le saco la ultima prenda de ropa rápidamente, y la tomo en brazos, parándose del diván, caminando hasta una pared donde dejo la espalda de Ginny e hizo que esta abrasara sus caderas con sus piernas.

Se bajo los pantalones, y la penetro suavemente, ella gimió, y esto produjo muchas embestidas llenas de deliciosa violencia, que cada vez parecían mas fuertes, rápidas y hondas, llevándola a un mar, que mar, océano de placeres.

Luego de unos placenteros minutos, el clímax llego, y ambos cayeron exhaustos al diván, nuevamente.

-te amo. Dijo Tom acariciando su espalda, estando aun íntimamente unidos.

-yo también te amo. Dijo besándolo.

-Ginny.

-...

-escapa con migo cuando termines Hogwarts.

-¿Qué?

-escapa con migo cuando termines Hogwarts, nos iremos a mi castillo, allí nadie nos molestara y encontrare, podremos estar juntos por siempre, y para siempre, pero, tu sabes los riesgos, tienes que responderme ya, o si no yo me iré, y me volveré a unir con Voldemort, volviendo a ser los mismos, tu graduación es pronto, solo tu madre puede saberlo, escapa conmigo.

Ella lo miro asustada, como podía ponerla entre la espada y la pared, no sabia que responder.

-Tom yo...

Despertó lentamente, abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue su mano, apoyada en la blanca almohada, y vio en su dedo anular un dorado anillo de oro, sonrió cuando sintió un placentero peso en su espalda y en todo su cuerpo, y su olor inundándola, sonrió tan bien al sentir que el la acariciaba, demostrándole que estaba despierto.

-buenos días. Dijo con voz de recién despertada, volteándose, sin sacarlo a el de encima de ella, mirando a sus ojos.

-buenos días. Dijo dándole un dulce beso en la boca.

-¿Tom?

-...

-hoy es el cumpleaños de Fernanda, cumple 16, ¿te acordaste de comprarle su regalo?

-si. Dijo mirando sus hermosos ojos cafés y su rojo cabello.

-¿Qué le compraste?

-una cosa pequeña.

De repente sienten que tocan la puerta.

-señores, la señorita Fernanda me pidió que les avisara que saldría a dar un paseo en su convertible nuevo y me pidió que les dijera "un beso a ma y mi gran y genial padre, gracias por el regalo".

-muy bien Jul. Dijo Tom.

-¿a que se refería con convertible nuevo? Dijo con el seño falsamente fruncido.

-fue un pequeño obsequio.

-Tom Marvolo Ryddle no puedes andar dándole convertibles a nuestra hija de 16 años.

-claro que puedo.

Ella sonrió y lo volvió a besar, hace 21 años que había escapado con tom, hace 21 años que se casaron en secreto y vivían en el castillo de tom, hace 29 años que amaba a ese hombre, y no se arrepentía de haber escapado a su lado, y hace 15 años había nacido la razón de sus vidas, Fernanda, una muy inteligente Ravenclaw quien lleva el apellido Weasley solo en la escuela, no podía ser mas feliz, su madre sabia, al principio se enojo mucho con ella, pero después comprendió que al corazón uno no lo dirige, pero no deja de enfadarse, la va a visitar siempre cuando Tom no esta, y adora a su nieta, mientras que para el resto de la familia ella esta en el extranjero, y Fernanda es su sobrina o nieta de un hombre que nadie conoce, pero según los relatos de Ginny cuando los va a visitar, es el mejor del mundo.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo Ginebra.

FIN.

Bueno ojala que les allá gustado mi fic, me vino un pequeño momento de inspiración con esta pareja, ojala que les guste.

Besooootes y cariños, se kuidam.

Dejen review porfaaaaaaa

Minimara/ana black


End file.
